This proposal describes a short-term research experience designed to motivate high school, college and medical students into pursuing a career of cancer research. We have instituted a successful research program for undergraduate students to acquaint them with cancer research at a National Cancer Institute-recognized Comprehensive Cancer Center (San Antonio Cancer Institute). Specific Aims 1. Establish a Cancer Education Grant Program at the Cancer Therapy and Research Center to provide funding for a highly successful summer internship cancer research program for undergraduate students. 2. To provide a high quality research experience for undergraduates which will encourage them to pursue careers of cancer research. Research Activity: Undergraduate students will work closely with a research scientist or clinician engaged in cancer research for a duration of 12 weeks during a summer. An assigned project will be given to each student. The students will be expected to accomplish the project in the required time frame of 12 weeks. Each student will be expected to generate a report of the data in publishable form. Many of our previous students have published their findings. Expectations: We believe this 12 week research experience will expose gifted and talented students to the challenges of cancer research in a laboratory setting. It is our stated purpose to encourage these students to pursue careers in cancer research.